lgdrfandomcom-20200214-history
February 1708 (6)
= The Herald of Europe - February 1708 = Weather this month *No winter freezing. *Becalmed in the Black Sea and the Baltic Sea. *Rain in India and the Pacific. *Storms in Northern Europe. Events Of Importte Pertaining To Recent Matters Isfahan *The Shah of Persia’s Vizier of Trade, Emir Abad al Tikriti has announced that he is making available 1,000 Persians for deployment as traders by the House of Austria and expects, in line with an earlier offer from Emperor Leopold, 50,000 guineas in return. Vienna *At the very start of the month Obrist-Hofmeister Ferdinand Bonaventura Graf von Harrach apologised to King Philip of Naples and explained that confusion arose because he was not sure if he and his wife, Erzherzogin-und-Königen Maria Elizabeth, were intending to travel with the Kaiser and Kaiserin’s party to Regensburg and thence to Berlin or would depart Vienna for home. His Imperial Majesty would be most pleased if King Philippe were to accompany the party since, whilst the Kaiser opens the new session of the Reichstag in April, he could go on to Berlin with Erzherzog Karl who will be the Kaiser’s representative at the forthcoming royal wedding in May before the Kaiser himself arrives, probably in June. Meanwhile, Kaiserin Eleonora Magdalena would be delighted if Queen Maria Elizabeth was able to join her other daughters and her prospective daughter-in-law in the trip to the Gnadenkapelle at Altotting. However this was not to be - the lady in question is in Naples, not Vienna. Graf von Harrach gave King Philip an Emperor Rifle as a small token of the Kaiser’s esteem and, on learning that His Majesty indeed was leaving Vienna for Naples rather than coming to Regensburg, he also ensured he had the Kaiser’s always intended parting gift of Viennese porcelain. Elizabeth Christine von Brunswick-Wolfenbüttel also left Vienna early at the behest of the Kaiser in whom’s party she is travelling with to Regensburg. This unexpectedly early departure from Vienna means that the work of catechising her into the Roman Catholic religion has not been brought to completion. Prince-Archbishop Prince Louis von Wittelsbach of Liege-Cologne was also asked to go with them, but His Eminence has made it clear via his servants that he shall join the Imperial party in Regensburg next month. Moscow *Ambassador Daeng Praya has relayed the friendship of Phra Phetracha, King of Siam, Regent of Cambodia, and the blessings of Buddha upon the Russian people. He has suggested that his king, who is currently in the Cambodian capital of Phnom Penh, would welcome information on how Russia views ‘the growing Kingdom of Siam’? Constantinople & Ipek *The Kizlar Aga has given Graf von Goess permission to visit the Patriarch fo Pec, Kalinik I Skopljanac on the condition that he do so while accompanied by the Subasi police chief Ebu us-Suud Efendi. Accepting this condition, Count Goess found the Patriarch at the monastery of Pec in Ipek near Montenegro and because of the presence of the Subasi what passed between the two has been widely reported. Goess asaid that if the Patriarch will provide the necessary recruits Kaiser Leopold I is willing to open a Uniate Orthodox seminary in Peterwardein in southern Hungary able to train priests for the Patriarch’s parishes in Serbia. Obviously, he added, the Patriarch will need Ottoman permission. “The Kaiser has also recently ordered the restoration of the Szerb-Templom in Budapest for the benefit of Hungary’s Serbian population,” he also said. Graf von Goess then presented His Eminence with a Byzantine chalice from the Ecclesiastical Treasury of the Hofburg’s Schatzkammer and ask if he might purchase a locally produced icon, perhaps of St. Sava, which would be suitable for the Kaiser to present to the Szerb-Templom? The Subasi, hearing all this, has warned the Patriarch that providing recruits for a seminary outside the Ottoman Empire would violate Rumelian law for which the penalty is death. Versailles *A royal tour of France by King Louis XIV to all the major cities of France has been announced. The King began the process by visiting the town of Versailles next to his palace and the people of which are virtually all employees of the royal household and palace. A fairly small sum by way of alms was handed out to some stable hands, and a donation made to a local church in the name of His Majesty. Delhi *The Great Moghul Muazzam Bahadur Shah has spoken to the nobles of his Imperial court in the Red Fort at Delhi: “It would appear that the Jats have refused our very generous terms for their return to the Empire, this is unfortunate as it forces me to declare a state of war against the Jats, they do possess a considerable number of warriors and they are close to Delhi so they must be contained in some way. We very reasonably started with the way of the word, but this conversation is more than likely to be finished by the sword. Imperial armies will march towards Samana to ensure that the Jats once again learn their place in the Empire. We expect every soldier and officer to do his duty, fight hard and valiantly against the enemy but treat women, children and the elderly with kindness.” Warsaw *The Duke of Croy has formally announced that the Polish Commonwealth has dropped all claims to the Zips towns in favour of the House of Austria. Kassel *In the comfort of his own audience chamber, Landgraf Karl of Hesse-Kassel adjusted his periwig and appeared perplexed while casting a frown of great length at Baron Werder. “I’m to be wed in a measly church in Berlin? I had asked to be married in a cathedral in Konigsberg, a cathedral I say, THAT WAS THE AGREEMENT!,” he thundered to his startled courtiers, who feared he might call the whole thing off on a technicality. “Oh very well, I suppose it will just have to do, at least it’s in Germany and not so far to travel, but if I find my other proposals are ignored then I won’t be turning up and will consider it a breach of trust,” he moodily added. Regensburg *Reichsvizekanzler Friedrich Karl Graf von Schönborn has announced that following the very gracious invitations issued to Kaiser Leopold by His Serene Highness Kurfürst Maximilian Emmanuel of Bavaria, His Serene Majesty Kurfürst-und-König Friedrich of Brandenburg-Prussia and His Serene Highness Erzbischof-Kurfürst Ludwig of Liège-Cologne it was now possible for the Kaiser to meet in person as many of the princes of the Reich as wish to take the opportunity of his Golden Jubilee tour to attend one of the main events. For southern German rulers, including Their Graces the Duke of Wurtemburg, the Markgraf of Baden-Durlach and the Duke of Lorraine this might be most convenient at Regensburg in April. For northern German rulers, including Their Majesties King Charles of Sweden and King Fredrik of Denmark, His Serene Majesty Kurfürst-und-König Friedrich Augustus of Saxony-Poland, His Serene Highness Kurfürst George of Hanover, and Their Graces the Landgraf of Hesse- Kassel, the Landgraf of Hesse-Darmstadt, and the Duke of Lauenburg this might be most convenient at Berlin in June. For western German rulers, including His Faithful Majesty King Pedro of Portugal-Spain, His Serene Highness Kurfürst Karl Philip of the Palatinate and His Grace the Bishop of Osnabrück this might be most convenient at Cologne in August. The Emperor’s party has arrived at Regensburg on the Danube by barge, well in time for the opening of the annual Reichstag session next month. Limbani Town *The rebels in Limbani Town have ransacked and wrecked an agricultural academy, which was set on fire, and a cattle stud farm and the army barracks. Stuttgart *Prussia’s Foreign Minister Count von Bernau has told Duke Eberhard Louis of Wurtemburg that King Frederick would be delighted to help his fellow German ruler build up the Wurtemburg Army and defences. As a start, King Frederick would be happy to despatch Emmanual von Schoning, the Prussian Master of Fortresses, to oversee defensive improvements in Wurtemburg. “In addition to a closer alliance between our two mighty German states, Your Grace is invited to share your thoughts on specifically what further assistance Prussia could provide, and what could be offered in return,” he said. Finally, von Bernau issued a personal invitation to the Duke to attend the upcoming wedding of Princess Louise and the Elector of Hesse-Kassel in Berlin. “King Frederick would consider it a great honour if you are able to attend,” he added. Phnom Penh *Visiting King Thommaracha III of Cambodia at the royal palace in Phnom Penh, which remains under armed guard, King Phra Phetracha of Siam, the Regent of Cambodia has asked Thommaracha to sign orders for the area, including Saigon, to come under the administration of his regent ‘to avoid the need for bloodshed in Cochin’. The Wat Phnom Daun Penh monastery temple is being founded on a small hill, standing 27 metres high. King Phra attended the site and said, “This Wat represents a new growth and spiritual prosperity for the people of Cambodia. I, King Phra Phetracha will ensure that the people of Cambodia prosper under my reign.” This has worried many Cambodians, who consider King Thommaracha to be their monarch and while King Phra is the regent, they do not see this as meaning they are under his reign! The King of Siam has repealed the act requiring the Siamese nobility to provide manpower annually to the state. They must, however, be able to evidence that they are using the money saved by 0% taxation to improve their lands (private mining, manufacturing, farming, &c). State inspections and fines for non-compliance will be conducted on a random cycle - as they are already for the temples. West of Timbuktu *Sahara Bukhari mounted on horses are reported to have plundered a French trade caravan west of Timbuktu. Samana *Riding hard in spite of the monsoon rains Nur Jahan’s Moghul cavalry army moved across the frontier with the land of the Jats and headed toward Samana. They were soon spotted by roving Jat cavalry bands who kept their distance while keeping an eye on the Moghul force from a distance, which is estimated to number over 100 squadrons. Nur Jahan has taken his horsemen to a position north of the town of Samana. In Samana itself, and looking sombre and calm, Tarbiyat Khan Birlas informed Prince Bajjha Singh of Samana that he and his people can consider themselves to be at war with the Moghul Empire unless they are willing to change their position regarding the recent proposal. Valetta *Grandmaster Perellos y Roccaful of the Sovereign and Military Order of the Knights of Malta has announced that King Louis of France is hereby made a Grand Cross of the French Lodge of the Knights of Malta. The Grandmaster explained, “His Most Christian Majesty has offered to provide financial support for our Order, so we petition Louis for the sum of 200,000 guineas which I can assure the House of France will go to very good use.” El Escorial *The privy purse of King Pedro of Portugal- Spain has been given over in its entirety to the Iberian Church via the offices of Cardinal Portocarrero in an act of penance while seeking forgiveness for his actions of the past twelve months toward the Church. Portocarrero was delighted to issue forgiveness in the role of confessor to His Majesty, and spoke warmly of how the King had done a great thing in understanding his failings and yet still ran to God and not away from Him. King Pedro is now back in El Escorial, having travelled from Vienna via Naples, and has made it known that he now seeks confession in person as well as further penance. He also asked that the money given be used to help the poor, in the name of the Church, and not in his own name. Ayutthaya *Twin-Kingdoms’ shipwrights, on being asked to teach the Siamese how to make Western-style ships flatly refused. While they are happy to help them build such ships at their yards, they draw the line at being teachers in one of their academies and are refusing to help in that way! Iroquois Lands *Captain William Johnson, after showering Great Chief Kirok Chakotay of the Iroqouis Indians with gifts, asked if he and his people would sell their wares only to English traders, in return for which England offers the Iroqouis a defensive alliance? Fez *Marshal de Bonneville sent a messenger to the Marquis de Villadarias to inform him that France has no medical help available ‘to send to our faithful ally’. ‘But France wishes the Spanish a quick recovery.’ People being Much Admired by the Best in Société *Austria *Twin-Kingdoms *England *Prussia *Persia *Asante Union *Hanover *Moghul India *Ottoman Anatolia *Sweden Shipping Lists: Being a Reporte on Knowne Shipping Movements *None. Lloyds Lists: Being a Reporte on Knowne Shipping Losses from Causes Unknowne or Knowne *None. Ambassadorial Appointments *Sent by England to Oman, Sir Arthur Harris. *Sent by Moghul India to Russia, Ray Rayan Muluk. Trade Missions Opened *By Siam in Phnom Penh, which was opened with much pomp and a parade! Automatically parsed by LGDRParser v1.0 Category:Game 6